A Homeless Man in My House
by ZeeAll
Summary: kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat seseorang mengonggok tergeletak di depan pintu pagar rumahnya, pakaiannya lusuh dan dekil, dan benar saja ternyata ia adalah gelandangan, gelandangan yang sialnya sangat tampan, sehingga ibunya memutuskan untuk memungutnya. Dan sekarang kehidupan di rumahnya menjadi jungkir balik karena kehadiran gelandangan itu. kihyun/GS
1. Chapter 1

**A Homeless Man in My House**

 **Dia Gelandangan!**

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun

Kim ki bum as kim ki bum

Kim heechul as cho heechul

Rating: T berjalan sesuai alur

Genre: romance, drama. kyuhyun, heechul/GS

Pairing: kihyun

Summary: kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat seseorang mengonggok tergeletak di depan pintu pagar rumahnya, pakaiannya lusuh dan dekil, dan benar saja ternyata ia adalah gelandangan, gelandangan yang sialnya sangat tampan, sehingga ibunya memutuskan untuk memungutnya. Dan sekarang kehidupan di rumahnya menjadi jungkir balik karena kehadiran gelandangan itu. Dan bagaimanakah kyuhyun akan menjalaninya?

,,,,,

ZeeZone

"Choooo kyuuuhyuun mau berapa tahun lagi kau tidur." Teriak seorang wanita kencang entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Sedangkan yang diteriaki masih santai menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut bergambar salah satu ikon aplikasi _chatting_ , yang merupakan hadiah undian yang iseng diikutinya. Semakin keras teriakan itu semakin dirapatkannya selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Braakk. Pintu kamar terbuka lebar, untung saja si pintu tahan banting dipukul, didorong, atau ditendang sekeras apapun tidak akan lepas dari engselnya. Sedangkan tersangka yang menendang itu tengah berkacak pinggang membawa sebaskom air dengan potongan es batu yang _fresh_ diambil dari kulkas.

"Cho kyuhyun jika kau tidak bangun juga kau akan rasakan akibatnya!" katanya.

"Ehm eomma dua puluh menit lagi, mimpiku belum tamat." Igau kyuhyun sembari kembali mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Aish sebenarnya kau sedang bermimpi apa, dasar anak ini." Keluh wanita yang ternyata ibu dari tokoh utama itu, sebut saja heechul namanya. Wanita yang masih awet muda dan tetap cantik diusianya yang telah memasuki kepala empat itu. Tapi lihat orang yang dikeluhkan tetap bergeming sembari memeluk erat gulingnya. Seringai cantik tersungging dibibir heechul. Karena tanpa tedeng aling aling sebaskom air es di tangannya disiramkannya kepada sang anak. Byuur .

"Yak dingin siapa yang berani melakukan ini, kubunuh kau!" Amuk kyuhyun dengan mata melotot tapi belum menyadari sekelilingnya. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Jadi kau mau membunuh ibumu sendiri kyuhyun sayang?" tanya heechul penuh tekanan dengan sorot mata menakutkan khas iblis miliknya yang tentu saja menurun pada sang putri satu-satunya itu. Dan ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar kyuhyun.

"Eom..ma." gumam kyuhyun.

"Ya ini eomma sudah hidup lagi sekarang cho?" tanya heechul menyindir. Tentu saja membuat kyuhyun cemberut atas pertanyaan sang ibu. Memangnya sejak kapan ia mati. Dan apa pula ibunya menganggap ia kembali hidup, ia belum pernah mati dan berjanji tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Ayolah usianya bahkan baru beranjak 18 tahun 2 bulan lalu, ia bahkan belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi kalau suka-sukaan mah sering. Haloo ini tahun 2015, tidak mungkin dirinya sepolos itu tidak mengerti namanya taksir menaksir. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali teman-teman bahkan kakak kelas di sekolahnya menyatakan cinta padanya, sayangnya yang ia suka tidak pernah ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dan karena pada dasarnya kyuhyun itu galak dan turunan iblis, semua yang menyatakan cinta padanya ditolak dengan sangat tidak berperikecintaan, dan walhasil jadinya sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih.

"Cepat bangun, ingat jika hari ini hari pertamamu menjadi mahasiswa, jangan sampai kau terlambat." Kata ibunya mengagetkan kyuhyun yang tengah melamun ngelantur.

"Baik eomma." Jawab kyuhyun akhirnya setuju dengan sang ibu. Ibunya beranjak keluar dikuti dengan dirinya yang menyingkap selimutnya. Oh lantainya dingin, tentu saja ini adalah musim semi udara masih tahap perubahan dari musim dingin dan sialnya ia juga habis disiram oleh air dingin oleh ibunya yang tidak lain adalah ratu iblis.

"Oh iya jangan lupa cuci selimutmu kyunie, eomma tidak mau mencucikannya." Kata sang ibu melongok dari luar pintu.

"Eommaaa." Teriak kyuhyun kesal.

,,,,,

ZeeZone

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap dan kini tengah duduk di meja makan rumahnya, wajahnya bertekut, belipat dengan bibir manyun cemberut. Oke paginya sudah buruk hari ini, kyuhyun sudah terburu berlari kesana-kemari menyiapkan segala keperluan kuliahnya, kemudian tiba-tiba sahabat tiangnya menelpon dan mengajaknya ke _game center_. Sahabat tiang yang sialnya disayanginya dan sudah dianggap sebagai saudara kembar itu sukses menghentikan segala aktivitasnya dan membuatnya _mood-_ nya turun pada angka minus.

 _Flashback_

" _Ya ampun hari ini kenapa seburuk ini, bagaimana juga aku bisa lupa jika hari ini adalah hari pertama kuliah, dan kenapa pula eomma membangunkanku sesiang ini, dan kenapa pula tiang listrik itu tidak membangunkanku seperti biasa. Apa mungkin changmin juga kesiangan. Oh itu tidak mungkin bibi jaejoong pasti sudah menggantungnya jika ia terlambat. Aish sial sekali. Ah dimana buku itu?" omel kyuhyun sambil tetap mencari kebutuhannya._

 _Drrt drrrt drrrt. Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, aduh apa tidak ada waktu lain selain pagi hari untuk menelpon seseorang. Oke kyuhyun memang sedang senewen atau mungkin itu efek dirinya yang sedang perdarahan yang datang padanya setiap bulan. Dan sepertunya keduanya menjadi alasan ditambah dengan memang sifat kyuhyun sendiri yang tidak sabaran._

" _Mwohae?" bentak kyuhyun pada seseorang diseberang kringannya._

" _Yak kyu-chan kenapa kau berteriak padaku. Seharusnya kau ucapkan selamat pagi pada sahabatmu ini." Sambar changmin sebal karena telinganya tertampar teriakan kyuhyun yang sangat tidak merdu._

" _Kau itu, harusnya kau bangunkan aku seperti biasa jung Chwang."_

" _Mwo? biasanya kau akan marah jika kubangunkan sepagi ini saat libur." Changmin heran, ayolah sahabat sejak masih dalam perut ibunya itu pasti akan berteriak jika dibangunkan sangat pagi saat libur, tapi sekarang ia marah karena tidak dibangunkan pagi di hari libur._

" _Tentu saja aku akan marah saat kau bangunkan aku sepagi ini saat hari libur, tapi kau tahu hari ini kita... tunggu." Kyuhyun seolah baru sadar apa yang dikatakan changmin. "Chwang apa maksudmy hari ini libur? Bukankah hari ini hari pertama kita di universitas?" Tanya kyuhyun melanjutkan._

" _Hah? Yang benar saja kyu-chan ini hari minggu dan kuliah kita dimulai besok hari senin. Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bermain psp-mu sampai kekurangan tidur sehingga mengigau di pagi hari ini."_

" _Mwo? Jadi hari ini masih hari minggu? Dan ternyata apa yang sedang kulakukan sia-sia?" gumam kyuhyun lirih._

" _Ne?" tanya changmin bingung. Sampai suara teriakan kembali terdengar dari sambungan kyuhyun membuat changmin menjauhkan menjauhkan telepon pintar dari telinganya._

" _Eommaaaaa."_

 _Flashback end_

"Kyuhyunie eomma minta maaf oke. Sudah hentikan aksi merajukmu itu. kau lihat pipi bakpaumu itu semakin bulat saat kau cemberut seperti itu." rayu heechul sedangkan kyuhyun malah semakin cemberut karena kata-kata ibunya itu. Oh lihat bukannya merayu dengan benar ibunya malah seolah mengejek dirinya gendut dengan kata-kata implisit terkait bakpau dan bulat.

"Oke apa yang kau inginkan sebagai permintaan maaf eomma." Tanya heechul sebal, selalu saja seperti ini jika putri manjanya itu marah, harus disogok dulu. Dan lihatlah kini putri manjanya itu tengah tersenyum dengan mata berbinar mendengar kata-katanya.

"Eomma janji akan memberikan apapun?" tanya kyuhyun sok imut.

"Biasanya juga begitukan?" jawab heechul malas. Kyuhyun menyengir senang.

"Hehehe eomma." Kyuhyun mendekat ke sisi ibunya rapat sambil memeluk pinggang sang ibu dan mencium pipi wanita yang melahirkan dan membesarkan dirinya sendirian sejak ayahnya pergi ke sisi Tuhan saat ia masih dalam kandungan karena kecelakan pesawat yang dialaminya dan membuat ibunya harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupinya dan memanjakan dirinya.

"Apa kyunie?" tanya heechul sambil mengelus surai coklat halus milik sang putri cantiknya itu.

"Kemarin Chwang bilang edisi baru _starcraff_ sudah rilis, bisakah eomma memberikanku uang tambahan untuk itu?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Ya ampun kyunie kau sudah 18 tahun dan masih juga berurusan dengan game?"

"Eomma game tidak ada hubungannya dengan usia, bahkan jungmo samchon saja masih aktif bermain game." Elak kyuhyun.

"Ckk pamanmu itu benar-benar membuat putriku ini pecandu game." Keluh heechul atas adik kandungnya yang telah menularkan keranjingannya terhadap game pada kyuhyun.

"Eomma jangn bicara seperti itu tentang samchon." Kyuhyun tak terima jika ibunya berbicara buruk tentang paman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya itu.

"Baiklah tapi ada syaratnya." Kata heechul, kyuhyun menarik sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya. "Kau harus berbelanja urusan dapur, karena hari ini eomma tidak sempat karena ada rapat hari ini."

"Eomma ini hari libur, dan eomma masih saja harus bekerja?" tanya kyuhyun tak suka.

"Maafkan eomma, tapi ini penting." Heechul menyesal. "Kapan eomma berangkat?" tanya kyuhyun masih dengan nada sebal karena harus berpisah dengan sang ibu.

"Siang nanti pukul 01.00." jawab heechul.

"Baik aku akan berangkat sekarang, sehingga aku bisa mengabiskan waktu bersama eomma sampai eomma nanti berangkat." Kata kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

"Baikah eomma sudah mendaftarnya kau tinggal pergi dan membelinnya." Kata heechul sambil berjalan mencari daftar belanja yang sudah ditulisnya. Kemudian menyerahkan pada kyuhyun beserta dengan uang belanjanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil mantelnya dan keluar rumah. Hawa dingin meniup tubuhnya saat keluar dari rumahnya, pohon sakura yang berada dihalaman rumahnya tengah bermekaran khas musim semi indah sekali. Sampai kyuhyun membuka pintu pagar dan kakinya seolah menendang sesuatu, oh bukan seolah ternyata ia memang tengah menendang sesuatu tepatnya sesuatu itu menghadang jalannya. Sesuatu itu menghasilkan lenguhan khas makhluk berjenis sama sepertinya tapi lebih berat. Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dan terkejut dengan adanya seonggok mayat pria di depannya. Eh tapi tadi mayat itu melenguh, dan mayat tidak hidup apalagi melenguh, artinya onggokan itu bukan mayat tetapi makhluk yang masih hidup. Kyuhyun yang kaget reflek saja menendang dengan keras sosok itu. Bruuk.

"Aw.." keluh sosok itu, suaranya sangat berat dan terdengar dalam. Sosok itu masih tengkurap di depan pintu pagarnya.

"Yak siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau perampok yang dirampok? Ah bukan mana mungkin perampok dirampok. Atau jangan-jangan kau korban perampokan. Tapi korban perampokan harusnya melapor ke polisi bukan berada di depan rumahku. Oh tidak jangan-jangan dia ini residivis yang kabur dari kantor polisi kemudian ia terlalu lelah berlari dan pingsan di depan rumahku. Tidak tidak penjahat tidak boleh ada di depan rumahku." Dan kali ini kyuhyun memukul pria itu dengan tasnya menghasilkan suara yang yang tidak kalah keras dengan tendangannya. Membuat pria itu membalikan badannya menjadi telentang dan memandang tajam kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun terdiam kaget karena pandangan itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya pria itu datar. Kyuhyun masih terkejut sekaligus takut. Oh ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak padahal hanya karena mendengar kalimat yang tidak lebih dari tiga kata itu. Kyuhyun reflek mundur, dan berteriak.

"Eommmaaa" teriak kyuhyun sontak heechul yang berada di dalam rumah kaget dan berlari keluar.

"Kyunie ada apa? Kau membuat eomma kaget, kenapa belum berangkat." Tanya keechul berentet dan berhenti saat melihat anaknya berdiri tak bergerak di tengah pintu pagar, sekilas ia melihat sesuatu tidak tepatnya seseorang yang tengah terduduk selonjor di depan putrinya. Heechul mendekat dan menyentuh bahu kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun tersentak dan menengok ke arahnya. Wajah kyuhyun memerah, tapi heechul masih belum tahu penyebabnya.

"Eom.. ma ada penjahat di depan rumah kita." Kata kyuhyun tergagap sambil menujuk kearah depan bawah.

"Mwo?" tanya heechul bingung tapi kemudian matanya mengarah ke telunjuk kyuhyun. Yang dilihat olehnya adalah seorang pria dengan kaos lengan panjang warna putih yang sangat kotor dibalut dengan _sweater_ lapuk yang terlihat tidak mampu lagi menghangatkan tubuhnya. dan celana denim yang juga dekil entah berapa lama ia tidak menggantinya. Dan sepatu yang telah menganga memperlihatkan kaos kakinya yang juga tidak bisa dibilang bersih. Heechul kembali ke bagian atas tubuh si pria, rambutnya hitam yang benar-benar hitam, tapi terlihat kotor dan tidak berkilau seperti Hyun bin di salah satu iklan shampo. Kemudian Heechul tersipu saat melihat wajah pria di depannya itu. Lihat saja wajahnya sangat tampan, meskipun terlihat kotor karena debu yang menempel, mata dengan pupil oniks yang tajam, hidung mancung, dan lihat bibirnya. Oh Tuhan bibirnya sangat seksi walaupun terlihat pucat membuat heechul harus menelan ludah untuk menyadarkannya dari keterpesonaan. Pria di depannya itu sempurna dari segi ketampanan. _Perfecto._

"Maaf kau siapa kenapa bisa ada di depan rumahku?" tanya heechul yang disambut delikan tidak suka dari kyuhyun karena ibunya bertanya dengan sopan pada seorang penjahat. Pria itu kemudian berdiri. Oh lihat tubuhnyapun sempurna, tingginya mungkin 180-an cm, tegap dan gagah bahkan sedekil itupun masih terlihat sangat tampan.

"Aku hanya menumpang tidur di sini, maaf mungkin aku salah karena tidak meminta izin. Tapi aku juga tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakan gadis itu jika aku penjahat bahkan ia menendang dan memukul tubuhku,." Jawab pria itu sopan.

"Mwo kau.. kau itu salahmu aku tekejut melihatmu terbujur kaku seperti mayat di depan rumahku. Lagipula penampilanmu itu sangat mencerminkan penjahat pantas aku memukulmu." Kyuhyun berteriak membela diri.

"Kyunie.." sela heechul menarik tangan putrinya sehingga putrinya itu diam. "Jadi begitu, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau tidur di sini, bukannya sebaiknya tidur di rumah?"

"Aku tidak memiliki rumah." Jawab pria itu datar.

"Ne?" heechul bingung.

"Eomma dia itu residivis mana mungkin punya rumah, dia kan sedang kabur dari polisi." Kata kyuhyun asal.

Bletak jitakan keras menarat di kepala kyuhyun. "Yak cho kyuhyun, jaga bicaramu. Sekali lagi maafkan gadis bodoh ini tuan.."

"Kibum, namaku kim kibum nyonya." Jawab pria bernama kibum itu.

"Aku cho heechul dan ini putriku satu-satunya cho kyuhyun. Oh sebaiknya kita masuk pagi ini dingin dan kulihat kau dan pakaianmu ..." heechul berhenti tak enak mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Eomma kenapa membawa penjahat masuk rumah kita bisa saja ia mencuri, mengambil barang berharaga, kemudian kabur, atau bahkan dia membunuh kita lalu memutilasinya untuk menguasai rumah kita." Seru kyuhyun menolak.

"Cho kyuhyun hentikan omong kosong itu, dilihat darimanapun pria tampan seperti kibum tidak mungkin penjahat. Ne kibum?" kata heechul.

"Tidak perlu nyonya aku akan pergi sekarang." Jawab kibum.

"Aniya ayo masuk segelas coklat hangat akan menyamankan tubuhmu." Heechul memaksa dan menarik tangan kibum. "Kau mau masuk atau tidak kyu, jika tidak cepat pergi ke super market dan berbelanja?" tanya heechul dan pergi masuk rumah tanpa mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

,,,,,

ZeeZone

"Minumlah kibum-ah, segelas coklat hangat untukmu."

"Terima kasih nyonya."

"Panggil saja aku ahjuma, kibum-ah."

"Eomma dimana coklat hangatku?" kata kyuhyun menginterupsi.

"Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri, biasanya juga begitu kan." Jawab heechul acuh. Sontak saja kyuhyun berdiri dan dengan wajah cemberutnya menghentakan kaki ke arah dapur.

"Aish anak itu hahaha. Putriku manis kan kibum-ah?" tanya heechul pada pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya berbicara sepatah dua patah kata saja, dan hanya di jwab pemuda itu dengan senyuman tipis. "Jadi kau tidak punya rumah kibum-ah?"

"Ya nyo.. maksudku ahjuma. Aku tinggal sendiri seluruh keluargaku di jeju, beberapa bulan ini aku diPHK, dan tidak bisa membayar uang sewa tempat tinggal. Jadi aku tinggal di jalanan dan berpindah-pindah." Jawab kibum.

"Kenapa tidak kembali ke keluargamu saja?" tanya heechul kembali.

"Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak lagi merepotkan keluarga angkatku. Hidup mereka sudah sangat susah tapa kehadiranku, apalagi di tambah aku." Kata kibum dengan nada suara sedih.

"Keluarga angkat? Keluarga kandungmu?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu dimana mereka."

Heechul menghela napas merasa kasihan pada nasib pemuda di depannya itu. Hidupnya sulit meskipun memiliki paras setampan itu. jika saja ia agen perusahaan hiburan pasti sudah ia jadikan bintang pemuda tampan itu. Sebuah ide datang padanya untuk mengajak pemuda tampan itu tinggal di rumahnya.

"Kibum-ah jika kau tidak keberatan bagaimana jika kau tinggal di sini, bersama ahjuma dan kyuhyun?" tanya heechul.

"Apa?" tanya kibum kaget bersamaan dengan kyuhyun yang datang dari dapur dengan wajah syoknya. "apa maksud ahjuma, aku tidak bisa membayar uang sewa ahjuma." Lanjutnya.

"Eomma, eomma jangan macam-macam, kau tidak bisa membawa orang asing ke dalam rumah kita." Seru kyuhyun menolak usulan sang ibu.

"Ani kau tidak perlu membayar uang sewa, lagipula di rumah ini ada beberapa kamar kosong yang tidak pernah di gunakan. Dan kau cho kyuhyun memangnya rumah ini milik siapa? milik eomma kan tentu saja eomma berhak membawa siapapun masuk ke dalam rumah ini."

"Tidak ahjuma aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Kata kibum menolak.

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh menerimanya. Eomma dengar, eomma boleh memungut hewan apapan ke rumah ini, anjing atau kucing terlantar, tapi jika memungut gelandangan ini. Ayolah eomma.." kyuhyun kembali menolak.

"Aku juga tidak ingin dipungut siapapun." Ujar kibum dingin tersinggung dengan kata yang dipilih kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, kau sudah keterlaluan. Minta maaf." Heechul sedikit membentak kyuhyun. Tentu saja membuat kyuhyun kaget. Ibunya membentaknya di karenakan orang yang belum 1 jam ditemuinya. Matanya berkilat marah, kyuhyun berdiri, memandang tajam ibu dan pria brengsek gelandangan yang telah membuat ibunya membentaknya.

"Aku tidak sudi minta maaf pada gelandangan itu eomma." Teriak kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Bruuk suara pintu terdengar dibanting keras. Selalu saja pintu yang menjadi korban.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kyuhyun ya kibum-ah, anak itu memang masih kekanakan. Mungkin karena aku terlalu memanjakannya. Seandainya saja ada sosok pria di rumah ini yang bisa mendisiplinkannya." Kata heechul sedih.

"Tak apa ahjuma. Maaf suami anda?"

"Dia sudah pergi ke sisi tuhan sejak kyuhyun masih di dalam kandunganku." Heechul menangis menyadari keterbatasannya membesarkan sang putri. "Kibum-ah tak bisakah kau tinggal di sini, begini saja bagaimana jika kau bekerja di rumah ini?"

"Maksud anda?"

"Jadilah kakak kyuhyun, kau bekerja sebagai kakak kyuhyun. Aku akan membayarmu untuk menjadi anakku dan kakak kyuhyun bagaimana?"

"Tidak, Anda tidak bisa membuang uang anda untuk hal seperti itu." kata kibum aneh.

"Tolonglah kibumie, ahjuma mohon." Heechul terlihat serius dengan rencananya, tapi orang waras mana yang akan membayar seseorang untuk bekerja sebagai anak dan kakak dari putrinya. Dan jawabannya memang ada dialah Cho heechul, wanita di depannya itu serius menawarkan pekerjaan aneh itu untuknya. Tapi setidaknya hal itu tidak membuatnya tinggal di jalanan lagi.

"Baiklah ahjuma."

To be continued/End?

 _Hai Zee kembali bukan untuk update the chosen lady tapi untuk launching fict baru yang sama anehnya dengan TCL. Ini fict aneh banget tapi coba di publish kalo responnya bagus bakal di lanjut di samping fict TCl, tapi kalo ga ya stop di sini. Masih chapter 1 dan seperti biasa chapter 1 selalu sangat asdfghjkl; menurut saya. jadi tergantung readers deh mau dilanjut atau ga, soalnya saya ga pede banyak fict kihyun yang bagus-bagus. Segitu deh._

 _Thanks ya. Review yaa_ _._

 _ZeeAll_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Homeless Man in My House**

 **Aku dan Gelandangan di Hari Pertama bersama Ular!**

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun 18y.o

Kim ki bum as kim ki bum 22y.o

Kim heechul as cho heechul 42y.o

Rating: T berjalan sesuai alur

Genre: romance, drama. kyuhyun, heechul/GS

Pairing: kihyun

Summary: kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat seseorang mengonggok tergeletak di depan pintu pagar rumahnya, pakaiannya lusuh dan dekil, dan benar saja ternyata ia adalah gelandangan, gelandangan yang sialnya sangat tampan, sehingga ibunya memutuskan untuk memungutnya. Dan sekarang kehidupan di rumahnya menjadi jungkir balik karena kehadiran gelandangan itu. Dan bagaimanakah kyuhyun akan menjalaninya?

,,,,

ZeeZone

Ini adalah hal paling aneh yang terjadi di hidup kibum. ia masih ingat beberapa jam yang lalu ia masihlah seorang gelandangan yang tak memiliki apa-apa, kemudian semuanya tiba-tiba berubah seperti sebuah mimpi. Kini ia berada di sebuah kamar luas dengan segala _furniture_ elegan dengan kesan _monochrome_ dan maskulin yang sesuai seleranya seolah semua ini memang telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Kibum menghela napas panjang mengingat kesepakatan kerja yang dilakukannya dengan sang nyonya rumah. Pekerjaan yang tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehnya ada di dunia ini, menjadi seorang anak dan kakak dari si pemilik rumah, dengan upah yang terbilang cukup tinggi untuk pekerjaan aneh ini. Gila memang, namun setidaknya ia tidak harus kembali tidur di jalanan dan cukup untuk mengirimi orang tua angkatnya uang.

Kibum masih berdiri di depan cermin menatap dirinya yang masih berbalut handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Ia yang biasanya kumal dan kotor kini terlihat segar dengan air yang masih menetes dari helaian hitamnya yang memanjang melewati bawah telinganya kemudian mengalir menuruni garis rahang dan lehernya. Bahunya yang lebar tampak gagah menemani otot punggung yang terlihat kokoh. Trisep dan bisepnya terbentuk proporsional. Dada bidang serta otot perutnya pun semakin menambah sempurnaan raganya, ditambah dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan akibat paparan sinar matahari yang setiap hari menemani kegiatannya semakin menambah kesan seksi padanya. Siapa sangka jika pekerjaan berat dan serabutan yang dijalaninya selama ini mampu memberikan tubuh indah bak dewa yunani padanya.

Kibum tak pernah menyangka jika mandi bisa membuatnya senyaman dan serileks ini. Kibum tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, sebenarnya sedari tadi ia tengah mencari pakaian yang bisa ia gunakan tapi tak juga ia temukan, hampir lima belas menit ia menggeledah isi kamar yang kini menjadi kamarnya untuk mencari kebutuhan sandangnya itu namun tak juga ia temukan. Ia ingin bertanya kepada heechul sebenarnya tapi merasa sangat tidak sopan jika ia keluar hanya dengan handuk yang menggantung di pinggangnya, sedangkan pakaian yang tadi dipakainya telah diambil oleh heechul untuk dicuci. Sampai bantingan pintu membuatnya beralih.

"Ya sampai kapan kau akan terus di da...YAkkkk" ucap kyuhyun terpotong kemudian berteriak saat sadar jika kibum belum berpakaian membuatnya langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan menghalanginya melihat kibum yang , sedangkan kibum langsung membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi kyuhyun.

"Yakk apa-apaan kau dasar cabul, cepat pakai bajumu." Kyuhyun masih berteriak kesetanan, ayolah ini ini bukan pertama kalinya kyuhyun melihat pria tidak berpakaian, changmin sahabatnyapun sering memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang katanya seksi itu, tapi entah kenapa kesannya berbeda dengan kibum. Oke tubuh changmin memang bagus, kyuhyun akui itu, karena ia tahu changmin itu rajin pergi ke tempat kebugaran bersama sang ayah. Tapi kyuhyun harus mengakui tubuh kibum, gelandangan yang dipungut ibunya beberapa jam yang lalu lebih menggiurkan. Aish. kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan kata menggiurkan dari otaknya, ayolah pria di depannya itu hanya gelandangan sekali lagi gelandangan.

"Tidak ada baju di sini, sejak tadi aku mencari namun tidak juga menemukannya." Jawab kibum datar dengan masih membelakangi kyuhyun.

"Aish, eomma benar-benar. Tunggu aku akan ambilkan pakaian milik ayahku, kau berdoa saja semoga tidak cocok." Kata kyuhyun masih jutek. Sebenarnya sejak tadi kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu atas keputusan yang diambil ibunya yang mulia itu. ibunya itu kadang-kadang suka melakukan hal yang tidak dapat dipikirkan oleh kebanyakan orang normal. Contohnya ini, orang normal mana yang menawarkan pekerjaan menjadi anak dan kakak dengan upah disamakan dengan pekerja kantoran setingkat manajer. Gila bukan. Bukankah uang sebanyak itu diberikan kepada putri tunggalnya yang sering kekuarangan uang jajan, tapi itulah ibunya, tidak ada yang bisa menentang kehendak nyonya besar, jika kau berani melakukannya maka kau pasti akan dihancurkannya. Oke membayangkannya saja kyuhyun bergidik apalagi merasakannya lagi. _Hell, big no!_

Setelah mengambil acak pakaian milik mendiang ayahnya yang masih rapih tersimpan di kamar ibunya, kyuhyun kembali ke kamar kibum tapi kali ini ia tidak masuk melainkan melemparkannya ke arah kibum kasar, akan tetapi nasib sial kembali terjadi di antara keduanya, saat kibum hampir menangkap pakaian itu, tiba-tiba handuk kibum merosot ke bawah dan jelas saja menampilkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat saat itu. kedip kedip. Kyuhyun terpaku saat melihat benda yang menggantung di antara selangkangan kibum, benda yang hanya dimiliki makhluk berjenis kelamin pria, benda yang normalnya mampu menghasilkan kibum-kibum kecil jika ditusukan ke lubang yang tepat. Cukup. Pokoknya benda itu membuat kyuhyun berteriak lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya, memerahkan wajahnya, dan membuatnya berlari secepatnya dari kamar kibum. sedangkan kibum sibuk menutupi benda itu kemudian cepat membelakangi kyuhyun.

"Eomma putimu melihat ular besar, sekarang aku tidak bisa menikah hiks hiks, ini semua salah eomma." Kyuhyun berteriak dengan ponsel yang terhubung dengan sang ibu.

"Apa?"

,,,,

ZeeZone

Kyuhyun duduk di ruang keluarga sambil mengunyah _snack,_ oh tidak bukan _snake_ tapi _snack._ _Snack-_ nya bukan milik kibum, kyuhyun menjadi ingat hal memalukan itu lagi. Yak kyuhyun memukul kepalanya yang masih saja memikirkan kejadian itu, jiwa kyuhyun benar-benar terguncang atas kejadian tadi. Sejak tadi ia terus memukul kepalanya berharap bayangan hal seram tadi cepat pergi. tapi sepertinya _Lady Fortune_ belum juga mau berdekatan dengan dirinya karena kini kibum ada di hadapanya. Wajah kyuhyun langsung memerah sampai ke telinga. Ayolah setelah ini kyuhyun berjanji akan menjadi anak baik hingga kesialan tidak akan pernah datang kembali padanya. Kemudian terdengar suara dingin kibum, kyuhyun seolah disadarkan dari segala pemikirannya saat itu, sebagaimana kyuhyun yang biasa ia pasti akan kembali terlihat acuh dan jutek lagi.

"Yang tadi aku minta maaf." Kata kibum.

"Tentu saja kau harus minta maaf, hal tadi adalah kesialan terburuk dalam hidupku, sejak kau datang semuanya sial, kau memang pembawa sial." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tak acuhnya. Sedangkan kibum hanya menghela napas mencoba memaklumi gadis yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

"Ah aku tahu, mungkin kemalangan keluargamu karena mereka juga memungutmu dari tempat sampah kan? Aku tak heran jika kini kau menjadi sampah masyarakat." Lanjut kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kibum, yang kini wajahnya lebih dingin. "A..Apa? apa maksud tatapanmu itu? bukankah apa yang kukatakan itu benar? Kau memang.." kalimat kyuhyun terpotong oleh kalimat kibum yang lebih dingin dan menusuk.

"Cukup cho kyuhyun, aku tahu aku hanyalah sampah bagimu, tak masalah bagiku jika kau menghina atau memakiku, tetapi tak akan kubiarkan kau menghina keluargaku. Keluargaku meski mereka hanyalah keluarga yang memungut sampah sepertiku. Setidaknya mereka tidak mengajarkan hal yang salah padaku. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa ibumu memintaku bekerja padanya bukan sebagai pembantu, supir, atau pengawal melainkan menjadi seorang kakak." Ucap kibum dingin membuat kyuhyun seolah tertekan tak bida bergerak atau mengalihkan perhatian.

"A..apa? Ibuku hanya menghabiskan uang untuk kesenangannya saja." kilah kyuhyun

"Cih, kudengar kau adalah peringkat pertama ujian peneriamaan mahasiswa, tapi aku tidak meyakini kepintaranmu."

"Yak apa maksudmu, jangan sok tahu!"

"Aku tahu. Dengar cho, alasan kenapa ibumu mempekerjakanku sebagai kakakmu. Itu karena ia ingin ada sosok pria yang mendidikmu. Menerapkan kedisiplinan padamu, mengontrol tingkah lakumu termasuk mulutmu."

"Hah eomma benar-benar lucu, aku tidak butuh semua itu. aku hanya ingin dirinya ada disampingku bukan orang lain yang berpura-pura menjadi keluargaku." teriak kyuhyun.

"Egois."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak mengetahui apapun kim kibum!" kyuhyun terus saja berteriak sambil melempar _snack-_ nya ke arah kibum kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Itulah yang kubilang egois, tidak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain." Kata kibum setelah kembali mendengar bantingan pintu yang entah ke berapa kalinya semenjak ia berada di rumah ini.

,,,,

ZeeZone

Malam sudah datang, bulanpun bersinar memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan cemerlangnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Kyuhyun masih berdiam di kamarnya setelah pertengkarannya dengan kibum sang kakak yang tidak akan pernah ia anggap kakak terjadi siang tadi. Enak saja orang yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari sehari sudah menghakimi jika dirinya adalah orang yang egois. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kibum berjaya di rumahnya. Awas saja kyuhyun sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk membalas kibum nanti.

Ddrrrrt ddddrt dddrttt. Getaran ponsel terdengar oleh telinga kyuhyun. setelah mendapatkannya kyuhyun mengangkat dan langsung mendengar suara sahabat tiang di seberangnya.

"Yak kyu-chan kemana saja kau, bukankah kau berjanji akan ke rumahku siang tadi, aku sudah menunggumu bahkan sampai membatalkan kencanku dengan victoria. Sialan kau pacarku jadi mendiamkanku sekarang." Cerocos changmin.

"Cih berisik kau tiang, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik jadi lebih baik kau urungkan maksudmu untuk memperburuknya." Kata kyuhyun jutek.

"Hei ada apa sebenarnya, kau sedang tidak PMS kan? Kau selalu begini saat PMS."

"Tidak chwang, tidak. Hanya saja ibuku tengah melakukan hal gila sekarang. Dan aku tidak meyukainya sangat-sangat tidak meyukainya."

"Apa? Apa hal menakjubkan yang dilakukan heechul imo?"

" _Role model_ -mu itu mempekerjakan pria gelandangan yang baru ditemukannya. Sebenarnya ditemukanku sih. Dan kau tahu apa pekerjaannya, pekerjaan itu adalah sebagai seorang anak sekaligus kakakku. Lihat betapa gilannya dia." Keluh kyuhyun pada sang sahabat seperjuangan.

"Wow keren, pemikiran ibumu selalu membuatku kagum kyu-chan, aku bisa rekomendasikan hal itu pada orang tuaku, mungkin mereka juga mau melakukannya, itu benar-benar keren. Lalu bagaimana dengan orangnya, maksudku yang menjadi kakakmu. Ayo ceritakan!" Kata changmin dengan suara kekaguman yang sangat kentara menghasilkan kerutan di dahi kyuhyun, tak menyangka kegilaan ibunya dianggap keren oleh changmin. Dunia memang gila sekarang.

"Cukup chwang, kau sama gilanya dengan ibuku. Aku malas berbicara denganmu." Tut kyuhyun menutup tanpa mendengarkan balasan dari changmin, sungguh tidak sopan.

Keren darimananya? Di dunia ini hanya dirinya yang waras. Itu menurut kyuhyun.

Kruyuk kryuk. _Hell_ apalagi ini, perutnya tiba-tiba berkoar minta diisi. Sial ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kibum sekarang, kyuhyun masih malas bertemu dengannya. Kryuk kruyuk. Sekali lagi perut kyuhyun bernyanyi, jadi apalah mau dikata, dimana perut sudah menentukan takdirnya dan itu tidak terelakkan lagi sehingga membuat kyuhyun turun ke arah dapur sekedar membuat ramyeon atau roti isi sederhana. Salahkan kemampuan buruk ibunya di dapur yang menurun padanya. Akhirnya kyuhyun bergerak menuju pintu, dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba dahinya terasa diketuk sangat keras, kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan amarahnya kembali tersulut saat melihat kibum berdiri di sana.

"Yak apa maksudmu kali ini dengan menjitak tepat di dahiku?" teriak kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Jawab kibum santai

"Jangan bercanda aku merasakan kebencian dari jitakanmu ini kim kibum."

"Sudah kubilang tak sengaja, ku tunggu kau di bawah. Cepat!" seru kibum berbalik meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan asap yang masih mengepul di ubun-ubunnya, dan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Pada akhirnya kyuhyun tetap berjalan di belakang kibum, meski aura gelap masih mengelilinginya berharap auranya itu dapat menusuk mati kibum di depannya.

Keduanya telah sampai di meja makan, berbagai makanan tersaji di meja membuat kyuhyun yang memang tengah lapar menahan liurnya untuk tidak menetes.

"Aku hanya menemukan bahan-bahan ini di lemari es, jadi kubuat seadanya." Kata kibum sambil duduk, dan secara implisit mengajak kyuhyun untuk makan bersamanya.

"Kau memasak semua ini?" tanya kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah duduk di hadapan kibum.

"Hm."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Hm."

"Kau benar-benar memasak?"

"Hm."

"Bagaimana caramu memasak ini?"

"Hm."

"Yak jawab yang benar kim kibum." seru kyuhyun sebal dengan jawaban kibum yang seadanya.

"Makan saja tak usah banyak bicara, suaramu menggangu kenikmatan rasa makanan ini."

"Cih." Kyuhyun berdecih sebagai tanda menyerah, ia mengambil mangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk, lalu menyuapkannya ke mulutnya pelan-pelan.

"Ini tidak enak, rasanya buruk sekali, semuanya rasa lumpur." Kata kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah aku akan merapikan bagianmu, kau bisa mencari makananmu sendiri." Kata kibum ringan sedangkan mata kyuhyun membesar kaget dengan jawaban kibum.

"Yak, jangan. Kau tidak bisa mengambil makanan yang sudah jadi milikku meskipun rasanya seperti lumpur." Ujar kyuhyun protektif.

"Terserah." Jawab kibum mendengar jawaban kyuhyun yang lucu menurutnya mengahasilkan senyum tipis yang tertutup sendok di mulutnya.

Drrt drrt drrt. Ponsel kyuhyun kembali bergetar, menggangu acara makan khitmat diantara keduanya.

"Saat makan jangan membawa apapun ke meja makan, cho!" seru kibum.

"Apa peduliku." Kyuhyun cuek.

"Terserah saja, tapi aku tidak akan memberikan makananku pada orang yang tidak menghargai makanan itu sendiri."

"Aish, sulit sekali hidup denganmu."

"Aku kakakmu cho."

"Kau bukan kim."

"Hm." Sedangkan ponsel kyuhyun sedari tadi masih saja bergetar dengan kasar kyuhyun mengangkatnya.

"Yak ada apa kau tidak tahu aku sedang makan, awas saja jika ini tidak penting."

" _Hei cho kyuhyun tutup mulutmu, berani-beraninya kau berbicara sekasar itu pada ibumu hah?"_

"Eomma?" kyuhyun panik sambil melihat id penelepon.

" _Iya aku ibumu, aish anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun."_

"Maafkan aku eomma, aku tidak tahu jika eomma yang menelepon, kupikir changmin. Bocah itu sejak tadi terus saja menggangguku."

" _Cih alasan saja. sudahlah lupakan, sedang apa kau? Kau tidak membuat kekacauankan?kau tidak membuat kibum repot kan?"_

"Apa? tentu saja tidak. Kenapa eomma selalu berburuk sangka padaku. Lagipula bukan aku yang membuat kekacauan. Kibum yang membuatnya, eomma ia membentakku, ia membuat anakmu yang manis ini menangis. Ia bahkan menjitakku tadi." Adu kyuhyun sok manis, namun dengan seringai tercetak di bibir merahnya.

" _Eomma tidak percaya padamu, berikan ponsel ini pada kibum, biar eomma tanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."_

"eomma yang anakmu itu aku atau kibum?"

" _Kalian berdua anakku, sejak hari ini kalian itu adik kakak ingat? Sudahlah cepat berikan kyunie."_

"Nyonya cho ingin berbicara padamu." Kata kyuhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada kibum.

"Halo, ahjuma?" kata kibum kalem.

" _Sudah berapa kali kubilang kibumie panggil aku eomma, kau sudah bagian keluarga ini. jadi panggil aku ibu."_

"Maaf,e eomma." Seru kibum, kyuhyun melotot dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan nasi besar-besar mendengar kibum memanggil ibu pada ibunya.

" _Nah begitu baru benar, dengar kibumie kita sudah menjadi keluarga sekarang, jadi jangan sungkan padaku apalagi kyuhyun. Jika kyunieku berbuat salah jangan ragu untuk menegur atau menghukumnya, itulah tugasmu sebagai kakak mengerti?"_

"Ya eomma."

" _Ya ampun, kenapa jawabanmu hanya begitu setelah aku berkata panjang seperti itu. Yasudah lupakan. Tolong kembalikan ponselnya pada putriku yang nakal itu."_

"Ini. eomma ingin bicara padamu." Kibum menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali pada kyuhyun.

"Ya eomma, kyunie disini."

" _Kyunie sayang, karena oppamu tidak memiliki pakaian bisa kau mengantarnya untuk membeli semua pakaian dan semua keperluannya." Seru heechul manis._

"Eomma aku tidak punya oppa, siapa oppaku?" tanya kyuhyun polos.

" _Tentu saja kibum kyunie sayang." Keluh heechul jengkel._

"Ah dia bukan oppaku eomma." Kyuhyun merengek.

" _Cho kyuhyun cukup eomma tidak mau berdebat sekarang, rasanya kepala eomma ingin pecah sekarang jadi lebih baik kau turuti keinginan eomma, atau uang tambahanmu untuk game itu akan eomma tahan." Ancam heechul._

"Eomma jangan, kau benar-benar tega padaku. Baiklah aku akan menuruti semuanya yang mulia."

" _Bagus. Oiya eomma baru ingat kau tadi menelpon mengatakan jika kau melihat ular besar dan ular tersebut menyebabkan dirimu tidak bisa menikah. Memangnya ular jenis apa itu, suruh kibum untuk menangkap dan membuangnya. Sudahlah tak perlu dijawab. Eomma tutup ya. Bye."_ Heechul menutup sambungannya tanpa tahu jika kyuhyun kini kembali teringat akan ular besar di rumahnya dan tentu saja membuat wajahnya kembali memerah hingga ke telinga. Eommanya bisa-bisanya berbicara agar kibum menangkap ular itu, sedangkan pemilik ular itukan kibum sendiri.

"Kyu.. cho kyuhyun." panggil kibum, menyadarkan kyuhyun yang melamun dengan wajah memerah parah.

"Yak, jauh-jauh dariku pemilik ular. Eomma gila menyuruhku memintamu membuang ularmu." Semprot kyuhyun saat sadar dari lamunannya namun tak sadar akan perkataannya, membuat kibum mengernyitkan alis bingung. Seingat kibum, ia tidak pernah memiliki hewan melata itu, kecuali ular yang lain. Kibum sadar dan tawanya menggema di ruang makan itu, menebak ular apa yang dimaksud kyuhyun.

"Hahaha hahaha." Kibum tertawa sampai memegang dahinya, ia tak menyangka jika gadis seperti kyuhyun yang lebih mirip macan ternyata hanyalah gadis polos yang bahkan tidak berani mengatakan secara jelas dengan makna sebenarnya dari organ milik kaumnya itu.

"Yak jangan tertawa kim kibum, kau pikir itu lucu hah. Kau bangga memiliki ular?" kyuhyun cemberut dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan semakin memerah saat melihat kibum yang tampak semakin tampan dengan tawanya yang lepas, berbeda dengan kibum biasa yang minim ekspresi.

"Hahaha. Kau benar-benar lucu kyu. Tentu saja aku bangga dengan ularku." Kata kibum menghentikan tawanya mengganti dengan senyuman tipisnya yang seperti biasa.

"Sudah cukup pembahasan masalah ular ini. Dengar kim kibum kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada eomma, atau kau akan mati di tanganku." Ancam kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu tugasku salah satu tugasku adalah menceritakan segala kegiatanmu pada eomma, dan salah satu kegiatanmu hari ini adalah menangkap ular. Tapi aku bisa saja tidak memberitahukan asal kau harus memanggilku oppa. Kau sekarang adikku dan aku kakakmu."

"Ah tidak mau, aku tidak sudi memanggilmu oppa, itu menjijikan dan bukan gayaku. Kau tidak pantas dipanggil oppa olehku. Terserah kau saja aku sudah tidak peduli dengan ularmu lagi." kyuhyun cemberut.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan makan setelah segala percakapan dan perdebatan yang terjadi antara keduanya. Kyuhyun juga sudah mengatakan pada kibum jika ibunya menyuruh mereka berdua berbelanja mencari pakaian dan segala keperluan kibum. Heechul juga telah mengiriminya pesan jika uang sudah di transfer ke ATM kyuhyun, menunggu tabungan kibum yang belum di buat. Keduanya kini telah bersiap di depan mobil kyuhyun. saling melihat seolah saling bertanya siapa yang akan menyetir.

"Aku belum mendapat surat izin mengemudiku." Kata kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Kibum menghela napas dan mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di tangan kyuhyun. Ya kibum tentu saja bisa menyetir, dulu ia pernah menjadi seorang supir untuk jasa angkut barang, namun harus berhenti karena usaha itu gulung tikar.

,,,,,

ZeeZone

Entah apa yang salah dengan kibum sekarang, kenapa tiba-tiba seluruh orang seolah tengah menatapnya intens sejak pertama kali menginjakan kakinya _mall_ ini. Apa karena pakaian yang ia gunakan sudah sangat ketinggalan zaman atau ada hal lain yang tak ia mengerti. Sebenarnya jika dilihat secara seksama penampilannya tidaklah buruk ya meskipun terlihat sangat _vintage._ Gaya ala 90an awal. Tadi kibum juga sempat bertanya pada adik tiba-tibanya itu, tapi malah jawaban menyebalkan yang diterima. _Kau punya aura gelandangan sehingga mereka penasaran dan terpaku padamu yang terlihat menjijikan._ Itu katannya. Entahlah kibum tak peduli lagi pada orang-orang yang masih menatapnya sekarang.

Kedunya kini telah sampai di salah satu _clothing store_ khusus pria. Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului kibum yang masih sedikit kikuk untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang sudah tampak asyik dalam dunianya memilih pakaian yang menurutnya cocok untuk kibum. Oke kyuhyun tak sebegitu jahatnya untuk memilihkan pakaian dengan pilihan yang buruk untuk kibum, meskipun ingin tapi ia lebih memilih selamat daripada dicincang hidup-hidup oleh sang ibu.

"Kibum, coba ini!" suruh kyuhyun.

"Sebanyak itu?"

"Sebanyak ini. Cobalah aku akan mencari dibagian kemeja dan celana di sebelah sana."

"Ini gila. Hah ." Kibum menghela napas melihat tumpukan _t-shirt_ dan denim dipelukannya.

"Kibum yang itu sudah kau coba? Terlalu besar atau terlalu kecil ukurannya?"

"Ya sudah, ukurannya pas."

"Oke sekarang coba yang ini, yang itu dibungkus semuanya ya." Kata kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan semuanya pakaian yang tadi dicoba kibum kepada pramuniaga yang setia mendampingi kyuhyun sejak tadi dengan senyum yang sangat lebar akibat rasa senang karena kehadiran pelanggan seperti kyuhyun.

"Kau gila, aku harus mencoba lagi?" tanya kibum tajam.

"Tentu saja, eomma menyuruhku merapihkanmu, lagipula eomma punya uang yang berlebih jadi kau tenang saja." seru kyuhyun tak acuh.

"Orang kaya dan segala keborosannya." Sindir kibum

"Itulah kami. Ayo cepat dicoba!" kyuhyun mendorong kibum kembali masuk ke kamar pas.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya kyuhyun mengajak kibum keluar dengan membawa beberapa _paper bag_ yang kesemuanya tentu saja milik kibum. kemudian kyuhyun menarik kibum ke sebuah toko sepatu dan membelikan beberapa pasang sepatu untuk kibum dengan berbagai jenis, dan hasilnya, kibum kembali harus membawa banyak kantong belanjaan yang hanya berisi sepatu.

Selanjutnya kyuhyun mengajak kibum ke sebuah salon, berniat merapihkan rambut kibum yang sangat berantakan dan tidak terurus itu. Awalnya kibum menolak untuk masuk ke dalam salon, keduanya bahkan sempat-sempatnya berdebat di depan pintu masuk salon tersebut, andai saja tidak dipisahkan oleh oleh pekerja salon tersebut yang merasa terganggu, akhirnya dengan segala ancaman ditambah rengekan kyuhyun akhirnya kibum luluh juga, dan pasrah saat rambutnya di sentuh oleh penata rambut dengan segala peralatan tempurnya. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang dilakukan si penata rambut, hanya memotongnya mengikuti tren sekarang, tadinya si penata rambut itu menawarkan untuk mewarnai helai hitam milik kibum dan disetujui oleh kyuhyun, tapi dengan tatapan tajam membunuhnya kibum berhasil membungkam keduanya. Sungguh delikan kibum itu menyeramkan seperti pedang yang menusuk tepat di jantungmu, tajam dan mematikan. Beberapa menit kemudian kibum benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang pangeran yang muncul dalam setiap komik percintaan yang sering dibaca kyuhyun. Dengan pakaian dan sepatu _old fashioned_ yang telah berganti dengan segala model yang tengah menjadi tren termasuk dengan tatanan rambut kibum, pria 22 tahun itu kembali menarik perhatian. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan memuji kibum bahkan sampai meminta nomor kontak kibum, yang dibalas kibum hanya dengan anggukan kepala sopan. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecih melihat orang-orang yang melihat kibum berlebihan. Ayolah kibum tidak setampan itu, jika mereka tahu jika kibum itu menyebalkan pasti, mereka akan menarik segala pujian terhadap kakak tiba-tibanya itu.

"Ayo pergi!" kyuhyun menarik kemeja biru tua kibum. Matanya memberi perintah kibum untuk membawa semua belanjaan yang menumpuk, sedangkan kyuhyun enteng tak membawa apa-apa.

"Kyu tunggu, ada tempat yang ingin ku datangi sekarang." Seru kibum.

"Kemana, kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya kibum, apalagi yang kau butuhkan. Aku lelah tahu." Keluh kyuhyun.

"Ada yang ingin kubeli, kupikir sekarang aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

"Tidak nanti kau menghabiskan banyak uangku."

"Bukannya sedari tadi kau yang menghabiskan uangmu tanpa bertanya padaku." Ujar kibum kalem mengingatkan kyuhyun jika gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa dikendalikan saat berbelanja tadi.

"Cih baiklah. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau beli hah?" kyuhyun penasaran.

Kibum menyeringai sebelum mengatakan "Aku butuh beberapa kandang untuk ularku, kau tidak ingin bukan ularku lepas lagi." dan langsung saja perkataan kibum menghasilkan pekikan dari kyuhyun.

"Kim kibum kau bodoh."

To be continued

Haiiiiii, I'm back. Zee's back. Setelah satu bulan chapter terakhir TCL. Saya kembali dengan HMMH. Fict ini imagenya beda banget sama TCL, ini ringan cenderung menjijikan. Hahaha pokoknya kibum saya buat lebih manusiawi di sini. Jadi kalau ada yang kecewa pas baca kibum jadi OOC dan aneh cukup ga usah baca. Chapter ini juga cukup menjijikan ga sih hahaha, tapi terima aja ya. Ini bakal sangat biasa jadi jangan terlalu banyak menaruh harap pada fict.

Oh iya hampir lupa ada reader yang tanya kenapa saya menulis GS bukan BL, sebenarnya karena saya ga bisa bikinnya maklum penulis amatir. Trus changmin itu cowok, saya masih ga bisa bayangin kalo changmin jadi cewek. Maaf. Sip lah segini aja untuk cuap-cuapnya. Review ya jangan lupa itu yang buat saya semangat nulis.

See you in TCL inshaAllah paling lama next week yaaaa...

sincerely

ZeeAll


End file.
